


Vile but Magnificent

by FireGire96



Category: RWBY
Genre: Awkward Romance, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Fetish, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Minor Violence, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Weird Romance, idk - Freeform, probably, underage dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireGire96/pseuds/FireGire96
Summary: Ruby Rose has a thing for older people that no one knows of. Glynda Goodwitch has a secret she's been holding in for a while. What happens when the two encounter one another after a night of crime? Will they create something wonderful, or will they cause the birth of madness?





	1. Prologue: How it began

If anyone had a huge problem when it came to loving older people, it would be Ruby.

The young redhead was said to always have a bid deal about people that are way out of their league. Whether it was due to skills, looks, and or age. No one in her family could ever deal with such a mindset, not even her loving sister, Yang Xiao Long. If you asked exactly why the Rose was infatuated by such a clique, her family members would respond unfortunately with a simple, "I don't know." Yet if you ask when or where she grew a thing for her superiors, they would eagerly explain through a flashback not so long ago.

Ruby Rose, age eight, sat down at TV to watch her daily program, the Lust channel. Of course, the child did not know what exactly lust was. So due to this, she was inexperienced with the material of men and woman displaying their affections in bed. Her innocent mind only question small things that anyone her age would dare to ask. Why were they flopping on the bed instead of jumping on it? Why would they sleep without clothes when she had to sleep in baggy ones? And why did they make noises so horrifying that it would deliver her sleepless and questionable nights?

None of these questions were answered, unfortunately, except for one. Who would show the young lady such a disturbing sight? None other then her drunk, easily irritated, and carefree uncle, Qrow Branwen.

Ruby didn't always look at the mysterious lives of teens and adults exploring others bodies. Oh no. She would look at normal broadcast events that eight to ten year olds would endure on a regular basis. Shows that centered on mean spirited comedy, chosen children for the battle for their world, cheesy live action sitcoms, and movies where there were morals in all directions.

The only time her mind was soiled from such a perfect mindset was when her uncle Qrow spent some nights in her household. Mostly, when her father, Taiyang Xiao Long, was absent for the day to teach a future generation ways that would build them to be a great huntsmen and or huntress.

The redhead always dreamed of being like the heroes in her story books read right before she was thrown into a slumber. She imagined herself battling the viscous Grimm that roamed around her home, saving the citizens in need of protection, and being looked upon as a true savior to all. Such big dreams do need to be true with hard work and practice. And who best to teach her then her uncle! A man who fought with one of the best teams at Beacon Academy, Team STRQ, and the owner of one of the deadliest weapons known to man, a scythe. He could've shown her the ropes. He could've helped with her future battles. He could've been the perfect teacher fitted for her...

And he was. But not at the beginning. Instead, he was a man lost in distant fantasies of stroking females and having a fun filled night. It was because of him that Ruby became infatuated by men with shadow beards and fine chest filled with six perfect abs. Or why she started to question why she adored females with hourglass like bodies and well adapted accents that pierced through their lips.  
  
Today, the family has rather mix feelings about the adopted liking. Qrow sees such a thing as a one big joke, saying that now he looks at it again, he finds it hilarious that he shaped a walking hormone, but also sad. Her sister, Yang, thinks it was just another accident. As a matter of fact, she compares it to her first hair cut given by her father. Tragic, but helpful in the future. Finally, Taiyang, Ruby's father, says that if he could go back to the past, he would go to Qrow and beat him down so hard that his dick would stop working...

But even if they all have a input on the matter, nothing will change Ruby now. The effects have already been made and the young girl is now lost to her weird fetish. As for if it's deadly or something that can pass on like a harmless butterfly? That can only be known in the future. Or maybe even sooner then we think. Because all these answers will soon be given to the small world of Ruby Rose. With just an encounter with one fellow lady that will change her life forever. As she say these simple words.  
  
_"You're a huntress... Can I have your autograph?"_


	2. Chapter 1: Negotiating

Ruby certainly didn't know how she got here. One minute she was on the streets, delivering justice to all by initiating into combat with a certain criminal and his goons. Then the next she's sat at a lifeless dull table in a chair similar to the object near it. Not to mention, she was being basked in a heavy light that could probably blind her if she took a single look at the source of it's flare.  
  
When she thought back to the incident that night, she thought she was doing something good for her society. She almost stopped a criminal after a robbery of dust, defeated a handful of servants, and met with a cool huntress who sort of saved her life. A huntress... That was pretty easy on the eyes.  
  
Just with a simple gaze at the magnificent creature, Ruby could feel 'the beast's' presence deep within her stomach. It's scanned the redhead's prey to find that from her physical appearance, she was a middle-aged woman that had very light-blonde hair, similar to the shade of the sun, tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face, looking as if it was gracefully kissing the skin on her delicate cheek. Her eyes held small green diamonds inside that were so shiny that luckily she wore thin ovular glasses to conceal it. She also had dangling teal earrings that matched the hanging pendant on her collar.  
  
She wore a white long-sleeved, pleated top that had a wide keyhole neckline that made the young girl want to go on a journey and find the key to unlock it. Along with that, she had on gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body was covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings.

She had on black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that was purple inside and black on the outside. Such a detail to her clothing was enough to make the teenager squeal silently in her mind, seeing as she had a cape of her own. It made her feel as if they were made to be with one another! In a way. The cut of the woman's cape was stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appeared an emblem of a tiara that was her personal symbol. All together, Ruby could argue that this lady was built like a goddess from heaven. It made her want to question how she ended up on such a crazy world like Remnant. Her looks might have seemed out of this world.  
  
But her attitude was something else. This was shown at this moment of time. Not long after she asked for her autograph to remember their encounter, the older woman pulled her to a police station in a state of unknown rage. She placed her here, in a room that was absent of life, to do the one thing she's always hated to hear. A lecture. Or even worse, a scolding.  
  
Ruby found herself listening to the hot goddess as she continued in a fit as she paced around her, staring into her large scroll as if it put her in a trance. "I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger."  
  
"But they started it," The young redhead countered instantly at high volume.  
  
"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home... With a pat on the back..." Ruby couldn't help but raise her head up in happiness like a little puppy at that comment. She took these kind words to heart, especially since it was from a striking lady. But not for long when she found the woman taking out a object to make it shift into a crop in her right hand. Only to hear her continue sternly, "And a slap on the wrist." Her weapon from before had tried to smack it's body into the girl's hand, but only found itself meeting the table furiously. Luckily, due to the young one's quick reflexes.  
  
"But... There is someone who would like to meet you." With the mysterious closer, the woman moved aside to let the next figure emerge from the shadows. And this figure was someone that the redhead looked upon as rather normal, but somewhat professional looking. 'The beast' came back to study that the person was a man who looked older then the woman at the side of it's host. He had tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes that seemed rather attracting to the young one. He had a light complexion and sharp facial features. Interestingly, he has black eyebrows, which made the redhead wonder if he dyed it or if he was whiting, signaling that he was either full of wisdom or way too old.  
  
He wore shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consisted of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wore black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. He also held a plate filled of her favorite snack, cookies, and a mug with the sign of Beacon Academy embedded on it. From the looks of it, the woman would probably have some competition, if his personality was one fitted for a true gentlemen.  
  
"Ruby Rose," He called out as his greeting in a tone that Ruby didn't really find as angelic. The man soon leaned towards the girl with a puzzled expression glued on his face to say with confusion and astonishment, "You... have Silver eyes."

"U-Umm... Yes, I do," The redhead questioned more then answered.  
  
"So, where did you learn to do this," The white haired man questioned as he signaled to the woman's large tablet, which was now displaying her skills in combat to the two people before her. The scenery caught on camera made the young female develop a look of confusion on her face.  
  
With this, Ruby answered with a raised eyebrow, "S-Signal Academy. W-Wait, how did you get this recorded? Were you there to begin with-."  
  
"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed," The mysterious man questioned, ignoring her questions delivered out of bewilderment and worry.  
"Well, one teacher in particular," The redhead revealed.  
  
"I see..." With this, the older adult in the room placed the plate of cookies in his hand in front of Ruby. The young female shared a glance with the food, the man, and the woman beside him. She began to ponder what she should do. Should she take them as a token of his gratitude? Or refuse? Was it a test? A trick? She didn't know, nor did she want to look bad in front of the beautiful woman and the semi handsome male... But she sure as hell was hungry.  
  
So she took a cookie. No, she took two. Not even two, she stuffed her face with the whole plate in a matter of seconds. Before she knew it, her face was covered in crumbs and her cheeks expanded outwards due to the huge inhale of the baked treat. As she ate them, she now wondered if the two people were disgusted like the children at her school. Or caught in a state of laughter like her father and sister. But it didn't matter now, she was being fueled by those little devils.  
  
"It's just that I've only seen only one other scythe wielder of that skill before," The man continued before gazing at the roof above him in a state of nostalgia. "A dusty old crow."  
  
"Mmmm! Thash muh unkul," Ruby answered through eating her cookies, making the words come out as gibberish. Luckily she swallowed the rest of the treat to repeat herself to the man once more. "Sorry, that's my uncle Qrow! He's a teacher a signal. I was complete garbage until he took me under his wing. And now I'm all like," The redhead then displayed her skills by wailing her arms uncontrollably like a wild animal to resemble her amazing growth. It came off as a little, concerning to the woman, but simply made the man respond, not phased of what he saw,  
  
"So I've noticed. And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"  
  
"Well... I want to a huntress," Ruby informed him.  
  
"You want to slay monsters?"  
  
"Yeah," She answered normally. "I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And them I'm going to apply to Beacon! You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a huntress, and I'm trying to become a huntress 'cause I wanna help people. Our parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!' I mean, the police are alright, but huntsmen and huntresses are just so more romantic and exciting and really, gosh, you know!"  
  
Ruby imagined the adults to be speechless when it came to her devotion of becoming a huntress. She expected a round of applause or, like the woman said, a pat on the back. But instead, the lady gave her a somewhat murderous stare filled with mystification and worry for her being, along with her mindset. And the man continued to look at the young one as if she was just a normal person on the streets of Vale. The white haired man soon broke the awkward silence to question the young female once again. "Do you know who I am?"

"You're professor Ozpin," Ruby answered without hesitation. "You're the headmaster of Beacon. My parents, aunt, and uncle went to your school a long time ago."

"Why yes they did," Ozpin agreeded before going back into a state of thought, looking back into the past where the group of teens attended the academy. "Team STRQ. They were one of the most interesting and well equipped teams at my academy... Tell me, how are they now?"

"Well, my dad is teaching at Signal with my uncle, so their doing fine. And my mom is still out in Remnant taking on some serious missions. My aunt's accompanying her luckily, so they should be okay. They take good care of me and my sister Yang, especially when it comes to being huntresses."

"Well then, that sounds fantastic. I'm glad you and your family are okay... Oh, where are my manners. Hello."

"Nice to meet you," Ruby greeted back, playing along with Ozpin's gentlemen like demeanor, even though it was a little confusing.

"You want to come to my school?"

"More then anything," The redhead answered genuinely. With this statement, the white haired man turn his gaze to the blonde haired woman. He threw her a look as if he was a young boy who found a lost pet. He seemed to have wanted to keep it, even though he knew it would cause trouble. And so did her. But knowing that she would fall for his persuasion, she backed down with a roll of her eyes and a low grunt. Ozpin certainly didn't need any more words given to him. Instead, he turned to the young girl and finally said somewhat genuinely,

"Well okay." Ruby couldn't help but beam like the sun on a clear day. Her eyes went wide immediately out of excitement while her jaw nearly dropped in thrill. She could hardly believe what the headmaster of Beacon was agreeing to. After today, Ruby Rose, wielder of her scythe, Crescent Rose, would be attending Beacon Academy. This would be, without a doubt, one of the best years of her life. And if she could add, this was starting to become the best day of her life. Especially when the older male continued as he began to turn his back to his future student, "The lady by my side, Glynda Goodwitch, will be escorting you back home to spread the news to your parents. We have to know if your eligible to go after all."

"O-Of course," The redhead responded with a bow of her head. "H-Have a good night, professor Ozpin."

"And same to you, Ruby Rose." Finally, Ozpin left the scene through the unknown darkness, leaving his student and one of his professors alone together. Glynda didn't really know how to feel about this. She wanted to leave the girl to herself. Let alone leave her alone for the rest of the night since she made it rather stressful. But instead, the redhead was now under her wing. So she had no choice but to take care of the weird creature that stared her down as if she was a rat to a snake.

Ruby, on the other hand, found this opportunity to be one of a lifetime. She was going to take a voyage to her home with a woman she found herself thirsting for. And it would be amazing! She could easily tell from the way they locked eyes the first time in the room. Shadow consumed the beautiful woman, but not her eyes. Instead, they made them more visible to the naked eye, connecting emerald green with quarter silver delicately. They had became one based on glance.

But when it came down to words, it was a totally different story. All the redhead was told was that she should call the blonde Professor Goodwitch, not Glynda, nor Goodwitch. Mainly because she wasn't on her good side, and nor did she have the right to. Even though she wanted to disobey her orders, she had to follow them if she wanted to get on her good side. So she obeyed, followed her to the bullshead they had taken to the jailhouse, and headed back to her home.

The ride was awfully silent as nothing but shades of anchor, cloud, and midnight darkness took a toll on Ruby's eyes. Her vision was only met with pitch black with occasional lights that flickered from the eyes of buildings that watched her move away from society. Aside from that, she found white eventually through the ride, which was the same shade as Glynda's shirt. Due to this, she found the woman with her eyes closed from the world in what looked like a state of slumber.

It kind of made her question if she should go for the kill and flirt with her. Or if she should make small talk about her likes and dislikes. Or if she should just stay silent for the rest of the ride. The young female didn't know what to do, but soon the problems got worse. She started to feel her body heat up like a oven that was turned on and her limbs begin to go numb out of nowhere. Beads of sweat began to rain upon her forehead while her brain began to malfunction. All of the sudden, her mind began to run about her wanting to talk to her, wanting to touch her, wanting to...

Before she knew it, her hand was reaching out to her helplessly without her consent. And finally, she let her mouth slightly open with a small vibration to stutter out loud, "U-Umm..."

As if she was snapped back to reality, like a bat out of hell, Glynda's eyes shot wide open to meet with Ruby, who's eyes seemed empty due to the shades of gray around her. Time stopped. Ruby lost her uncontrolled train of thought and Glynda was now staring at her waiting for the incoming question. Instead, there was nothing. Just silence, awkward stares and light breathes from the both of them. The redhead had conceived a weird moment between the two and she didn't even have to try. All she could do after that was curl into a ball with her legs to hide away like a caterpillar, hoping that they were getting closer to her home.

Hopefully, they didn't have to. They were already in the land of Patch, outside her home. In a matter of seconds, the exit became visible to the young one, where she found the grassy floor of her home before her. Along with her now completely paranoid father, Taiyang Xiao Long. With his presence now before her, she walked beside Professor Goodwitch to blurt out with a hint of nervousness, "Hey, dad."

"Ruby," Taiyang called out happily, then ran to his daughter to throw her into a bear hug. The young female began to feel her life almost be squished right out of her as her father continued to cry out historically, "I thought something bad happened to you! I was just about to go and find you!"

"I'm o-okay, dad," Ruby struggled to breath out. "P-Please let me g-go. I can't. Breath!"

"Taiyang," Glynda quietly called out to get the man's attention, which was successful when he let go of his daughter.

"P-Professor Goodwitch," The older blonde haired male replied in a mixture of shock and relief. "Or since I'm older now, should I call you Glynda?"

"Still Glynda for you," The light blonde responded strictly. "I brought your daughter here because of what she did tonight. Do you have some time on your hands."

"Um... Of course," Taiyang responded as he began to mess with the silver ring on his left hand in a nervous state. As he did this action, he turned his gaze to his daughter to tell her nicely, "Ruby, you get in the house and get ready for bed, okay?"

"Okay, dad," The young redhead answered childishly, then stepped on her tip toes to kiss his cheek as a symbol of saying goodnight. "Thank you for bringing me home, Professor Goodwitch. Goodnight!" Ruby thought the woman would roll her eyes in disgust as she walked away. Or worse, scold her once more in front of her father. But instead, she did something even better then those two thoughts combined. Not only did she not say a single word to her, but she did the one thing she said she would do back at the jailhouse.

She gave her a pat on the back.

Ruby had no words to give as she brushed her teeth, washed her face, said hello to her sister and headed to bed. She had nothing to think about but what her school year would bring and or how it would turn out. That night, the young female could barely sleep, but not due to her trill for seeing what tomorrow brings. Instead, to see what Glynda would bring. Of course, she hoped she would make new friends, learn new exciting things and have tons of fun, but huntsmen and huntresses were romantic as well. Due to this,

_She hoped she could be romantic to her professor soon enough... Hopefully..._


	3. Chapter 2: Gaining Respect

Ever since that significant night, Ruby has been seen as an upcoming star among the professors of Beacon. This was mainly due to her activity as a huntress in training.  
It was surprising to the people who studied her like a lab rat in a experiment. Especially for Glynda Goodwitch, who had the least faith in the redhead. When they first met, she was nothing more then a 'punk' on the streets that didn't know how to stop a robbery properly. Hell, she thought, she couldn't have had the chance to go toe to toe with a baby Beowulf...

Boy was she wrong on many levels. The young teenager was splendid in everything she was suppose to stand for. Her techniques with her scythe, Crescent Rose, was delivered swiftly against her foes. And this was truly proven on her entrance exam.

The female traveled in the forest clueless as to who or what she would encounter in it's dept. Hopefully, she was met with a familiar face. The face of a certain famous figure from the land of Mantle. The next heiress to the thrown after Jaques Schnee, Weiss Schnee.

Many have heard that the Schnee had a few issues when it came to creating bonds of friendships and forgiving others. So when the female professor watched as the white haired teenager gave her partner the cold shoulder, it was nothing from out of the norm. As a matter of fact, the only thing that was out of the norm was Ruby's attitude towards it all, optimistic and merciful. Even through all the problems Weiss threw up into the form of words came her way, the young one found herself fixing it all easily without breaking a sweat.

Her personality and approach to making new friends was rather amazing to look at. Even with the fact that she had conceived a number of partnerships with a nice amount of students. But what really threw Glynda for a loop was the fact that Ruby was sort of given the ability to lead a group of trainers. Especially in the mist of a battle against a nevermore and a ferocious Death Stalker. With her orders, her and her friends escaped the clutches of potential doom and rose as superiors of the battle.

To make matters better, she was given her own team like she supposedly ask for! Her team consisted of three girls with with the same latent promise, but dissimilar outlooks on matters. Of course, there was Weiss Schnee, a talented singer and fighter in the grasp of a rapier. Her sister, Yang Xiao Long, a female in control of large power and a big dirty mouth. Finally, Blake Belladonna, a woman of many mysteries that not even her new found team could comprehend. The four teenagers had created another promising group just like the sibling's parents. The professor only hoped they don't fallout like them. Luckily, she had a feeling they won't. Mainly due to one fact.

The truth that Ruby was the leader of them all.

Glynda knew from the look in her eyes that were the same shade of coin silver, her messy blackish red hair, and her childlike personality. She was exactly like her mother. With that in mind, it was sure to promise the team's survival til the end of their years at Beacon and beyond.... Yet hope can get you so far. She would know...

After he promising display of being a leader and her team supporting her along the way, they were matches made in heaven when it came to combat. As for in class? It was another situation all together. During lessons, Blake and Weiss found themselves being the only ones taking her words to heart, mostly when there would be a test on her teachings. So they were standing in the class, along with a few others, as the smartest students there, earning As and Bs at every corner.

As for Yang and Ruby? Probably due to the mindsets of their partners, they also were smart to a degree. That is, smart enough to pass their assignments and turn in their homework anyway they can. Yet, while in class, they lost their brain cells to clowning around or falling into deep slumbers. This resulted into days that Glynda had to go out for cups of tea to calm down. Or worst. Shots of Vodka.

She would watch in her third periods as the trouble making blonde would mess with students intentionally. Most notably, Jaune Arc and Nora Valkyrie, who were her best friends. These actions would end with either paper being thrown across her room or shouts of laughter and pain being blown around in the thin air. And the puns? Oh, she did not want to get started with that. Some of them would be the dumbest things the Yang's teacher couldn't help but live with until her final days. Some were strong enough that it left Glynda standing dumbfounded to think of it's logic. And worst of all, some of them had the professor debating if she should end it all by drowning her head in a bucket of bleach. She definitely got this trait from her father.

It was unfortunate that she was nothing like her younger sister. Ruby would try her hardest to listen to everything her professor told her, even if some of it came out as gibberish. She would give her questions when she needed help the most. Write everything down with so much effort, work determinedly on her homework and pay attention every chance she got. Whether it was on the lesson or on her teacher... Mostly her teacher on many occasions.

Today wasn't as different from the others. Glynda had to teach her class on the many strategies to escape Grimm if defenseless. As her mouth let words of guidance escape her lips fluently, she kept a hawk eye on Yang for any mischievous actions instead of the other students around her.who payed attention as if their lives depended on it, with the exception of Team CRDL. And Ruby continued to ask questions with total mystification in her voice.

"Ms. Goodwitch?"

"Yes, Ms. Rose?"

"Um, what if the area is surrounded by numerous numbers of many different Grimm," The redhead asked in curiosity, though her face displayed total embarrassment. "Most notably, the bigger kinds like Ursas, Nevermores, and Boarbatusk?" Ruby heart began to flutter immediately in a unhealthy patter, as she was soon met with a satisfied smile plastered on Glynda's face that began to widen as she answered casually,

"Good question, Ms. Rose. If there are many ginormous Grimm in the area, make sure your scroll is functional and contact us or your friends as soon as possible until they answer. Until they arrive, stay out of these beasts' sight and stay calm the whole time. Remember, Grimm can sense fear."

"Then what if you don't have your scroll," Ruby added almost suddenly instantly after she was given an reply. The mysterious shift to the question had caused her professor to stare at her student with a raised eyebrow filled with bewilderment. Unlike her classmates, who looked upon the redhead with blank expressions on their faces, hiding what they had truly felt in that moment. "What if you can't contact your friends? And there's nowhere to hide-. And your horrified nearly to death?"

"... Um-."

"Then they'll gobble you up," Yang interrupted playfully as her face zoomed into her sister's ear. "And they'll find out how Grimm-cous you are! Eh? Eh?!" With the out of nowhere scream into her sibling's ear that nearly made her hop in surprise. The blonde had awaited for a standing ovation for her creative pun. She expected everyone to laugh in the wonderful humor she had dawned onto the teens.

Not a silent room that had the air filled with illusory crickets. Instead of held smiles, she was greeted with scolds and shakes of heads in disappointment. This scene only made the goldilocks sigh in defeat at her corniness. Well, she had to admit mentally, at least there were no groans being audible... Sadly though, Glynda's next words had burned into her head as she announced without mercy,

"Yang... You now will have detention tomorrow after school. No exceptions. If you don't show up, I have no restraint to double it."

"What?! Aw man, that's not fair!"

"Nor is life, child." As if on time, an alarm began to sound from the ceiling of the room around the students and their teacher. With the sound apparent and leaving effortlessly, the students began to speedily pack up their stuff and head for the door. As they left the room without saying goodbye, their professor informed them out loud, "Remember everyone, there will be a test tomorrow on Grimm, so study unless you want to fail this class. With that being said, Team CRDL, you better pass, all of you. Yang, if you keep up with your obnoxious activity, I will make sure to bring some duck tape for your mouth. Have a good day, everyone."

With her period now over, Glynda was able to relax for a few moments. Luckily, today wasn't as worst as the other day. That was when Yang was at her most annoying. The students couldn't give her a chance to speak, she had to break a fight between Nora and Cardin, and hardly any of her lesson was delivered to the students. She would remember. She desperately had to get a drink after that. So to have an almost average day was the best for her. Especially without any of Ruby's crazy shenanigans... Oh, if only she hadn't jinxed it though.

Before she knew it, she had found the redhead standing before her with her hands behind her. The way she stood made her look like another innocent child lost in this unknown world to her teacher. With her crooked smile, wondering eyes that explored every inch over her upper body like a puzzle, her legs crossed as she stood in a shy manner, and her head tilted like a lost puppy. It only served to make the professor aknowledge the teenager with her signature raised eyebrow.

"Is there something you need, Ms. Rose?"

"Just Ruby is, uh, fine, Ms. Goodwitch," The redhead responded with a stutter escaping her lips abruptly. Unlike the adult, she wasn't able to look her in her eyes due to her nervous nature. So she kept her eyes on the one place she would be able to look upon. Her finely structured chest. "I wanted to just tell you I'm sorry for asking you so many questions in class. I'm just trying to maintain my B in here. Can you suggest to me some ways that I can keep this all in my head or something?"

"Sadly not, Ruby," Glynda answered unfortunately, a small hapless frown now apparent on her face. "But you've been doing well in here, so I see no reason as to why you would need alternatives. You're studying with Weiss, right? And taking notes right? So continue to do that and study as much as you can. Tomorrow's test doesn't look anything spectacular, but it's worth a little bit of studying. So I wish you the best of luck and hope you pass. But you've been doing a good job, so keep it up."

"Thanks, Ms. Goodwitch," Ruby nearly stuttered with a shade of crimson red erupting on her cheeks out of nowhere. She soon began to rock her body slightly as she continued helplessly while trying to control herself, "I'm surprise. You've been believing in me a lot lately. It's... It's pretty cool. So, thanks a lot... I. I wouldn't be this far if it wasn't for your kind words."

"Um... That's nice, Ruby. But now you got me thinking you didn't come here for advice." The light blonde's words were delivered in the shape of swords that dug into the redhead's heart suddenly. She soon found the teenager silently hold her breath in the spotlight of her lies. Silence filled the classroom after a while until the redhead tried to fined the right words to say. Unfortunately, her crush beat her to the punch by saying sternly with a heavy sigh,

"Ruby, you must control your hormones. I'll see you tomorrow if you don't mind me having some alone time."

"Oh, uh, yeah," Ruby told her through the struggle of not hurting herself in humiliation. "I'll leave you to it, Ms. Goodwitch. See you tomorrow!"

"You too.. And Ruby? I believe in you beause I know you'll be capable of amazing things someday... See you tomorrow."Those words were enough to make the butterflies in the redhead's stomach swarm uncontrollably in surprise. Due to their movement, she found herself exiting the class with a lazy body controlled by happiness at her default victory. So lazy that her body slammed into the end of the doorway before escaping the grasp of it's inside.

As soon as she left the area, Glynda approahed her desk with a heavy sigh to sit in her chair and explore her scroll. Unlocking it, she was met with a message that threw her for a loop. A message from him... It read, _Waiting for you at my temporary office outside of Vale. Can't wait to go out eating with you. ;)_ She was awfully surprised at the use of emojis in the man's message, seeing ash she wasn't aware he used them.

The woman could just send him with a emotionless expression, Me either. _Better give me a nice sized Popsicle. See you then._ With the final text sent her way, her day was set in stone to her luck. She was going to get her job done and get paid for it. Whether it was in bucks or in pleasure. She had to admit, even though she had a lot of pain in her ass from her students and these activities, it was worth it. Especially with one last message.

_Of course. As big as you want it. See you later, my little witch._


End file.
